


Christmas With Alittle Fun & Blood

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ass Smacking, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Use of Candle Wax, Vampire Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year’s Christmas is going to be different than originally planned. Instead of going to America’s insane holiday party, Russia decides he’d rather spend the rest of his AM time in his home. Your gift to him, however, implies you’d like sex to be alittle rougher this time. </p><p>Vampire Russia + alittle bondage and play? This is gonna be great, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With Alittle Fun & Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia does NOT belong to me!! I just own this insane idea :)
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello-hello!! Yes, I finally brought this story back. My old fans remember this as BDSM with Russia on Christmas...well it still is, just with Vampire Russia instead. Okay, recently I received a comment about how that person really enjoyed his character and then that got me thinking about this old story. So I decided to mash the ideas together. People said before how “hot” it was, so since Vampire Russia is also “hot” why not completely expand that “hotness” and mix them together!!
> 
> AccessTrinity, it was you who inspired this idea and even though I can’t say it's a sequel, it's just a little something extra. GakukoKamui and Son-of-A-Gun, your comments were just as wonderful so I thank you for that! And thank you to my editor: Omo_Ji, you're always helping me out!
> 
> So if you loved the old version, I hope this new one just blows your minds away. Hope y’all enjoy the story! Happy reading!

**Christmas With Alittle Fun & Blood**

_“Hey Dude! You’re invited to my super cool, awesome, totally amazing, best Christmas Party EVER!! I’m throwin’ it completely different with some new twists that you cannot miss! Even some new cuisine, if ya know what I mean ;) That’s right! The richest blood any vampire has ever tasted!! Did I mention it was going to be off the chain this year! You better come dude!”_ –Merry Christmas, America

The vampire had an amused expression on his face, a chuckle or two heard as he looked down at the letter, cheek resting on his knuckles. America did this every year, celebrating this holiday like humans did as if it were his favorite day too. Not to say that he didn’t do the same-it was more or less to study humans further and know their customs. America was doing this little extra party for the fun of it. And normally he would attend, the other vampire never disappointed about the blood sampling, but not this year. He actually loved the quiet solitude the winter brought this time. He didn’t feel like leaving his house and definitely not for America.

With one final chuckle, he tossed it into the nearby fire, the flames swallowing it whole, and the blaze burning brighter. His sisters and him as well as the Baltic Nations had a party earlier when the sun finally dropped to partake in this tradition; it felt like the Soviet Union all over again. The tree was amazingly large with its many bright and pretty lights, the servants taking excess time to decorate it with ornaments and candy canes. As for the presents, each vampire brought a certain amount; four for each.

What exactly does one get for a creature of the night? It’s honestly not that difficult, they enjoyed the simple things in life too. The old vampire received some new boots and a sable colored coat from his sisters, followed by new pieces of furniture from the boys. He didn’t even open the ones yet from his town members, but that could be for a later time. Afterwards a nice meal was prepared and the rest of the time was spent just enjoying the last moments of this yearly holiday amongst them.

As for his servants, he even allowed some to go home for the night. See, he wasn’t totally heartless. Well, all but _one_ that is…

Now the clock read midnight. The Russian had received that letter just the other day, but didn’t decide to read it till just now because, in a sense, he already knew about it. The others got an invitation too and they left moments ago to attend. The night was still young and to relish in this hushed silence, reading a book by the fire sounded ideal. But something was amiss, “Oh {Name}, where are you?”

“Right here, master,” you replied, entering the room with the item he requested for previously: a blanket. You went over to him, draping the material over his massive body and tucking in the sides, “Do you request something else?” The man raised his arms for you to secure the blanket, smiling brightly when you finished, “No, just wondering where you were, my sunflower.” You smiled to your nickname, taking a side by him as you were before. Your eyes then drifted to the envelope with America’s name on it, “You’re not going to the party this year, Master?”

He shook his head, “America enjoys over celebrating this holiday, you know how he can be.” You chuckled lightly to his words because they were the honest truth. Every year he hosted this spectacular party that invited all the nations and their servants. From a human’s perspective, they were pretty amazing since all the elements of Christmas were exaggerated; he definitely celebrated like a human did, maybe even ten times better. Last years idea was a gigantic Santa Claus that charged around his town.

From a vampire’s perspective, some would say they were adequate.

Did you know vampires could get drunk? This little fact amazed you and still does. You got to witness first hand what that looked like and a drunk Britain and France was a danger zone. Russia, more or less, enjoyed his time there, socializing with a few others and partaking in the other vampire’s famous blood feast; the thought made you a little queasy. At least that was something you didn’t have to witness this year. Not only did it make you slightly uneasy, but maybe even a little _jealous_...but Ivan didn’t need to know that.

“And besides,” he spoke, dragging you from your thoughts. He beckoned with a finger and you approached him, squeaking in surprise when he pulled you into his lap. Your hands fell on his chest, looking into his innocent grinning face; heat swarmed your form. “I get to spend it with you, da. We are all alone now. Let’s spend it _however we please_.” His lips then grazed your throat, nose burying into the junction to inhale your scent; the action was ticklish.

The emphasis to this last words implied a clear message, a slight blush painting your face as vivid images flashed through your mind. And since it was a holiday, he was much more motivated to spend it like “lovers” do. He was definitely looking forward to it too. Something had to keep your bodies warm at night and what would be better than working up a sweat and cuddling under the sheets in complete bliss?

But was being in this position okay? It insinuated a relationship that others would raise suspicion too _(not that they didn’t already)_. Since the vampire decided to keep you over the yearly limit, no doubt the others were wondering what exactly made him decide this. Actually, if the others did see, what would they think? You shook your head to push away the thought, if Russia didn’t care about it, then neither should you. Besides, he wouldn’t do anything further to jeopardize this situation and to be honest, you liked being this close to him. A bond had formed between you two. It could be labeled as “lovers” but since a supernatural romance was laughable and impossible, a relationship with the same characteristics was satisfactory.

And you didn’t mind. Ivan treated you with much higher regard than the others, treating you more than just a girl he could command and dump as he pleased. You couldn’t say for sure whether it was “love” but it was parallel and that was enough.

“So where’s my present {Name}?” Russia asked, his smile still child-like.

The question threw you off guard, but not because it was surprising. You did in fact get him a present, but the gift had _other_ intentions behind it. You dismissed yourself respectfully and nervously with a much bigger blush, walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a pink box with a black ribbon, bringing it back to him.

“Oh, you really did?” he questioned with astonishment, admiring the item as you lowered it to him, thoughts racing. You weren’t sure how he would react to it, but maybe if you explained what it meant, he’d get a much better sense of it.

The vampire unwrapped it delicately, opening the flaps and looking inside: it was a rope and whip. At first he was puzzled by the two tools, his mind already connecting the dots for what they could be used for, but never would he have guessed you were into anything like that. When he looked up, you jumped from your nerves and bowed, “Master! I have a request!” Your heartbeat picked up, like a slow starting machine. Part of you felt like he wouldn’t reject to the idea, but what would he think about it? Butterflies were dancing in your stomach to no end.

Ever since you knew, Russia was a bit of a specialist when it came to pain and torture. In the beginning, it frightened you. You heard the stories, heard the screams, even saw the evidence of what he could do; he was merciless. Yet in bed, he could be so gentle and tender as if handling an egg. (Let’s be honest, you probably could break if he wanted.)

But then the thought occurred to you: _what if_ you let him use that talent in the bedroom? Add little pain. What if it added a thrill? Unlocked a secret kink you never knew you had? It’s not like you couldn’t handle pain and you knew Ivan wouldn’t be rough the first time.

Ivan chuckled, amusement on his face, “A request? Servants don’t make requests.” He was just teasing. “What is it, sunflower?” he replied, giving you a signal to rise back up. You couldn’t look him in the face, those butterflies practically in your throat now, so you moved your lovely {e/c} orbs to the floor, weight shifting from one foot to the other. “I was thinking…” you began, swallowing the lump in your windpipe, “you could use those on me…”

He leaned forward with interest, head resting on his palm with a big smile, “Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do, sunflower.” It entertained him very, _very_ much. And this was only verbal torture, he couldn’t imagine how _beautiful_ you’d react to physical torture when he got his hands on you.

“You could...tie me up…” you voiced, squirming even more from this embarrassment. Russia couldn’t sit in his chair any longer. He stood from his seat and walked over to you, placing a large hand on your stomach. He hummed lightly as he circled around and pressed himself to your backside; your heavy words excited him to the core. “What else can I do, {Name}?” he asked, chin resting on your shoulder.   

This posture was so intimate, the feel of him making the words in your head start to scramble. And with this heat radiating off your body that could probably melt an ice cube, this situation wasn’t any better. You somehow managed to answer, the last bits coming out more like whisper, “and hit me…”

Just that phrase alone triggered another shiver, his breath ragged for a slight second; he was in full anticipation for this event. For another moment, the country relished in your mad blushing. He grabbed your chin, pulling it up, and admiring sweetly. His eyes focused on a vein and listened carefully to the pumping blood, fangs sharpening to the idea of piercing your skin. You were incredibly hot and as he liked to say: the hotter the blood, the sweeter it tasted. An incredible urge to drink spiked his instincts but the idea of seeing you wither before him, tightly tied up, and slightly red was an even stronger urge. And at just the _right moment_ , he would drink to his fill. That idea was pleasing to him.

So he settled for a kiss, a soft touch of his lips that settled over that vein as if to promise he would return. You whimpered to his action, head automatically stretching further for more exposure. The Russian placed one more peck down before pulling away, his purple eyes displaying his eagerness, “I will grant your request {Name}. Is that all you want to use?”

You tried to process his question, body ting-a-ling just to the thickness of his voice, “I-I don’t know about anything else.” He hummed to the response; he was already forming many ideas. Russia did know the value of rope and how useful it can be, but his knowledge was vast in this area, there wasn’t _anything_ he couldn’t use. Yet, this was your first time experiencing alittle BDSM, he didn’t want to completely scar you for life.

Still, he could add one more tool to his options. “Maybe I’ve got something in the tool room,” he said, taking the lead and exiting the room with your hand in his. He easily maneuvered his way around this gigantic castle he dawned and found the room he was looking for. He stepped inside, flicking the light on. You instantly felt the chills riding your spine from being in here. Just what ideas was this vampire getting?   

Russia placed your gift on some nearby crates followed by a few of his clothes: his coat and scarf before looking through his stuff; his black gloves remained. As he walked down the row, he rolled up his white button-up sleeves to the elbow, undoing a few top buttons.  He wasn’t too certain on exactly what instrument he was looking for but eventually it would come to him. He just needed an idea, a sudden spark of inspiration… just then his eyes landed on a hook, dangling from the ceiling. And in a snap, an idea was formed with one word in mind: _vulnerable._

“{Name} stick out your wrists please,” he commanded, stepping towards you. The delight in his face nearly gave you a heart attack but you did as he instructed, watching as he tangled the rope around in a completely odd pattern that guaranteed you couldn’t escape. “Is that too tight?” he asked with concern in his lavender eyes. You gave a little tug on the bind, shaking your head to assure him it was okay. He smiled in delight and reached over for a switch, the hook lowering down; you watched with wide eyes. He then took your hands and led you over, raising them above your head to secure to the tool, and rising it back up till your feet touched the bottom of the floor firmly.

Nerves bubbled in the pit of your stomach as you stood in this position. Part of you was excited to see Russia use his tricks on you, the other half a bit worried. You had no idea what this experience was going to feel like and what probably terrified you the most was how, possibly, _aggressive_ he could get. Would he use all his force? Would he hold back? Questions like these danced in your head and you did your best to shush them. After knowing him all this time, you were more than confident that Ivan was the type of lover to rarely push things past its limit. You trusted that and you trusted him; not to mention this was your idea, no backing down now.

The country saw that slight fear smeared across your face and asked once more, wanting to be absolutely sure this is what you wished. He stood in front you, giant palm spreading along your stomach, eyes locking with yours, “Are you really sure about this {Name}? Because once I start…” His gaze dragged down your body, sharp fangs sinking into his lower lip, and the purple hue in his eye shining brighter, “it’ll be hard for me to stop.”

That look of desire was taunting, pure lust in his very expression and touch; it made your frame quiver and mouth go dry. To see this man lose his control would just be _electrifying_ _._  

You came out of your trance before answering, adding a nod, “I’m sure. I want to do this.” He smiled, pleased to see you were allowing him to use his years of experience on you. “We need a ‘safe word’ then. You know what this is, da? Pick anything you want.”

You understood the concept of what this word was for: something to say when an action or the activity was uncomfortable, reaching a limit that was unpleasing. Was such a thing necessary? You didn’t think this session was going to get that intense. But clearly, your Master wanted to take all the imperative precautions to avoid such a matter. So you pondered this for a moment, thinking of word that could represent that discomfort. You met his gaze when you figured it out, “Scarf.”

He blinked, “Scarf?”

“Uh-huh. I picked something you’re really fond of. And I remember the time you lent me your scarf on our way home from a meeting. It was...really warm,” you blushed as you replied, eyes now looking down.

Your famous shyness made him smile tenderly. “Scarf it is then,” he commented, closing the remaining distance and sealing his mouth over yours, his hand sliding to the dip of your back. Your head fell back to adjust to his height, lips caressing his with the same softness he displayed. It was heated, a kiss that had so many promises of pleasures, a kiss that even showed how much he adored and favored you; it sparked this fire of sensuality. You moaned into his mouth, more than ready to start.

As Ivan kissed you, a thought crossed his mind, lilac eyes opening slightly. You were about to make love in a dinky tool shed, the atmosphere dark and radiating off a feeling parallel to death. That didn’t quite sit well with him. Abruptly, he pulled away, turning and using his speed to exit the room. It all happened so fast, you didn’t even notice until after his presence was gone, that warmth gone as well. You hung there, perplexed, trying to even process what just occurred. He wouldn’t leave you here, would he? “Ivan?” you called quietly.

He returned in a flash, holding numerous items to amplify the night. He used his vampire speed once more to decorate the room: a king size velvety black blanket spread underneath your feet so you didn’t have to bare the coldness. He moved the crates and placed tiny eburnean candles on them to illuminate the room and cast a low beautiful glow. Lastly, he turned off the lights, letting one remain in the way back to at least have some brightness. There was something else in his hand but it remained behind his back so you couldn’t see.

After he finished, you quirked an eyebrow. He chuckled, “I just thought you’d prefer something more nice and romantic. Sex in this musty place? I’m not that much of a monster.” You laughed with him, “You didn’t have to do all that.” In a snap, his demeanor changed from his innocent, friendly self to his smug, dominate, sexy self, a smirk on his face. He crossed the room slowly, his boots clicking on the concrete ground. “Now, now, this is your Christmas present that I happily obliged in.” His mouth was by your ear next, voice seductive and gruff, “Let me make your fantasy come true.”

Once again, this man had managed to steal your breath just by his words alone. You simply nodded. He gently grabbed your chin, giving you one teasing kiss, “I’ll try not to be so rough.” He let go, trailing behind you and disappearing from site.

“I don’t want you to hold back,” you voiced automatically. His smirk became peril than, those heliotrope eyes gleaming; he found it funny really, you had no idea what you were in for, “The idea is tempting, sunflower. But let’s not start with the heavy stuff just yet.”

You tried to turn your head to look at him, “Really, Ivan, do whatever you want to me.” His gloved hand was suddenly on your chin, tautly squeezing your cheeks as he pressed from behind, “Don’t I already? You always moan and squirm for me in the end, da? Oh, and do me a favor, remember who the _Master_ is. Don’t get greedy with all these requests.”

Biting your bottom lip, you tried to ignore the thrill that rang inside you; it was time to get into the role of Master and subordinate. You gulped with a nod, “Yes Master.” He answered with a praise, kissing the side of your hair and signaling it was time to begin.  

In a split second, your eyesight was taken from you, a black fold over your eyes. To add, the Christmas outfit he had you wear for the holiday was shredding, the strips falling around your feet. Your breasts sprang forward, hardening to the exposure; your underwear still remained but no doubt that was going to last long. Now you were naked and blind, at this vampires mercy where he could do whatever he pleased (with restrictions of course). “Remember your safe word,” he whispered seductively, his breath now showering over your lips.

Without wasting any more time, he began to fondle you, the simple touch of his hands enough to earn small noises. His giant hands shaped your figure, fingers delicately mapping and memorizing all your curves to etch them deeper into his mind. They landed on your waist, grip strong while he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss at the base of your neck. His tongue swept up in long licks, numerous times before tracing up your cheek to your bottom lip. He danced over it before plunging into your mouth and caressing the inside.

You moaned into his heated kiss, his wet appendage finding yours and stroking them together, beginning a battle for control. While he kept you distracted, nibbles and all, his hands roamed to your hips and shaped the curve of your butt. The sudden rough squeeze of your cheek made you moan louder, the Russian taking his chance and pushing his muscle in deeper. Groans and whimpers mingled together, echoing in one another’s mouths as it dragged on, this only being the first part to what he had in store.

The hard breathing in between kisses had Russia pull away, watching as you huffed and practically swallowed down the air, needing it to function properly. He didn’t need air like precious humans did, so he wasn’t winded; definitely a plus on his part because his energy was then _limitless._

Your face was flushed a cute shade of pink; he loved it and only wanted to see more. Russia began a trail of tender kisses and bites down your neck, lips skimming over the hot skin of your chest and the valley between your breasts. Your body drew up as he continued, fangs now scraping your skin; it was a slight sting of pain but nothing you haven’t felt before. The piercing of your flesh from when he drank was an uncomfortable sensation at first but over the occasions become more erotic and pleasant.

Anticipation swelled in your gut from his action. The last time he drank was during the dinner and that was a few hours ago. Was he hungry again?

Ivan found a particular spot under your right breast he favored, taking to a moment to kiss it sweetly before biting down _hard_. The feeling of broken skin made your body jolt up, a long whimper heard through closed lips. The sensation parallel to hot lava rocks swam through your frame, pulse picking up and scorching. He gulped lightly: once, twice, a third time before pulling away and licking the extra blood that dribbled down, savoring the taste on his tongue.

There was still the promise to the vein in your neck that he intended to keep but he needed some nutrients to feed this hunger baiting at him. He planned to snack here and there before indulging himself fully.

Lower and lower he went, until he was on his knees, face to face with the one place he knew would make you scream until your lungs ruptured. His gloved hands removed the matching red fabric before grabbing your thighs, opening them up and placing them on his shoulders. You felt his breath shower over your most sensitive region, lips touching your inner right thigh and curving up into a smirk. More anticipation bubbled in your stomach, senses heightened and pleasure taken to a different level. Knowing Russia as long as you have, this man was full of surprises. Even if you could see, he always carried that element of surprise. But since your vision was taken, that element was practically a skill now. It was like a jump scare at the movies: despite seeing the build up, the moment still comes as a shock. In this case, the moment comes as pleasure intensified to a whole new setting.

The vampire did the same as before, pressing a kiss here and another one there. He bit down again, drinking down a few small gulps before moving away and continuing inward. Light moans spilled from your mouth, each sound getting higher as he reached your center. A single sweep from his wet appendage vibrated through your entire form, his name slipping from your mouth. Russia loved the sound and to hear more, he got to work, the pleasure increasing and leaving you on fire.

Your hips jolted up from the feeling, your voice echoing throughout the room, hands clenching, “Ah~ah~ah~ Master~.” Encouraged by your sounds, he stroked harder with longer laps of his tongue. The sensation was overwhelming, your toes curling, muscles and tendons straightening till it hurt; it was hard to stay still. Ivan’s hold became stronger, pushing his tongue in deeper, and reaching your core. You could feel it inside, licking at your walls and more, touching in places only he knew existed. You were on the verge of screaming, the crushing feeling making your body jump and shake.

“Don’t cum until I say you can,” he commanded, voice firm. You whined to his order, fidgeting and quivering even harder. Your nails dug into your palms as you desperately obeyed.

He enjoyed your struggling, watching your limit almost break, but he wasn’t going to let it end so early. So, he pulled away, smirking like a villain to your untreated climax. Waves of pleasure ghosted over your nerves, the horrible build up in the pit of your stomach, making you whimper in need; this was torture.

He came back up and admired the red on your face, fingers wrapping into your hair and stroking tenderly, “That was just the beginning.” He pressed his lips to yours for a moment, sharing the taste of yourself that he very much enjoyed. “Now, I’m going to give you what you asked for,” he spoke, walking around your hanging form. “Do you think you can handle it {Name}?” he whispered seductively into your ear, before smacking you right on the ass with a gloved hand. You yelped from the sudden sting, a shiver dancing up your spine, “Yes Master.” He smiled again, loving your submissive attitude, loving your subordination, loving how even though this was your request, your actions pleased him.

Ivan was at your backside now, sweeping your beautiful {h/c} hair off to the side. He spoiled your skin with chaste caresses before taking a finger and tracing your back in no particular pattern. He always did love your smooth and tender flesh; it’d be a real shame to mark it up with permanent wounds.

You waited tolerantly, thinking to yourself what his next move was. The sudden touch off something hard to the top of your spine gave a clue: it was the whip. You tensed when his warm breath touched your ear again, “There’s no limit to how many times I’m going to do this. I want to hear you scream. I want to see how much you take.” He slid the material along your skin to emphasize his point. “If it hurts, remember what to say.”

You nodded back and braced yourself for the first impact. With a simple flick of his wrist the first mark was made across your upper back; it was mostly light. He made another, this one lashing at your left side with more of a sting. The third one was harder, across the dip of your back, a sudden cry echoing throughout the room. You bit down on your lip to keep quiet; it was an aching sting with the aftereffects still in action.

That whimpered cry vibrated through the vampire, a shudder shooting straight to his cock. _That pain was delicious._ Ivan was proud to see how well you dealt and with a little more pressure, made the fourth lash, this one smacking on your ass. That caused a small pleasurable scream, hotness spreading on your abused cheek. Your body squirmed for a minute, the pain a bit hard to handle. The fifth and sixth had the same sting, your thighs quaking from the impact and wanting to give out.

Ivan couldn’t help but relish in this pain, hardening even further to see you suffer and begin to cry, moan, and more. Part of him wanted to take the ache away, but the other side wanted to see _more_. His seventh mark was more forceful, slashing diagonally on your back. This one hurt the most, a scream pulled from your mouth as the pain sizzled.

Sweat decorated your frame, a tear forming at the corners of your blinded eyes, your breaths swallow and coming out hard. Your back felt hotter than an oven right now, all stings still in full effect. The first few lashes were bearable, pleasure mixing in with the pain and sending bolts of electricity to even the tips of your bound hands. It was the last two that hurt, the pain more intended to cause physical damage than anything else. Your safe word was on the tip of your tongue, but you wanted to hold off before using it; this pain was tolerable.

Your scream of mixed sensual agony made him shiver, his dominance satisfied by how it rang throughout the room. His cock was swelling uncomfortably now beneath his jeans and his thirst was becoming savage. He needed to satisfy these urges very soon.

Before he did, however, Ivan appreciated his handy work, some of the marks beginning to form red angry lines in there wake. He put down his second Christmas present and came to you, sliding an arm around your naked waist. You were still panting a bit from the sizzling stings, gasping when another hot piece of material was pressed to them. It was wet and damp, the thing lapping over the marks in small strokes. The Russian had his tongue tracing them, his other hand cupping your abused ass cheek, “Ты выглядишь так совершенны. You’re beautiful covered in my marks. I want to hurt you more, to see how beautiful your most pained expression is...”

You groaned to his honest words, back arching into his wet caresses, hips pushing back into his. His words were scary, showing that sadistic personality others tended to see. But...it excited you. It sent tantalizing sparks of sensual pleasure from head to toe. His voice was so thick and heavy, laced with his desire and that made you tremble hotly. To think it was _you_ that caused the scariest vampire of the centuries to reach such a level of need was _enticing._

He pressed a hand to your pelvic, smashing your hips together harder so that solid mound in his pants was rubbed. That same hand disappeared between your legs, finding your heat, and pushing two fingers inside. Your body pulsed to his invasion, mouth falling open to release a long moan that came out like a suppressed sigh, “Ivan~”

Russia even felt that strong shudder, his teeth now scrapping your shoulder as he pressed in further, enjoying the warmth surrounding his digits; he could feel it through his gloves. He groaned before speaking, “You’re still so wet, that’s good.” Slowly, he pumped his hand, reaching all the way down to his knuckles before going again and again. He stretched your walls, the tips of his fingers brushing that sweet bundle of nerves. The sensation made your hips move automatically, wanting the vampire to stop teasing and grant your silent plea of release.

Ivan chuckled to your desperate riding, biting his lip to the feeling of your tight walls, and that exquisite vein swimming with hot, fresh blood, beckoning him. He couldn’t wait any longer. He whispered thickly, “I’ve indulged you, now you’re going to indulge me.” Abruptly, his hands were removed from your body, leaving behind a cold and empty chill swirling around and consuming you. He reached up, taking hold of your linked hands and removing them from the hook, gently placing you to the ground. You landed with a small thud on the plush carpet, rolling over to your back with a groan. The soft material should have been relaxing but instead, the warmth radiating off it spread along the red marks on your back, making this position slightly uncomfortable. You could feel them throb and pulse with an ache; being smushed into something just as hot wasn’t helping.

You swallowed thickly as you groaned once more, turning your head and using the sounds to figure out where Russia was. How much longer was this mask going to steal your vision? Soon, his presence shadowed over you, his form hovering over yours on his hands and knees. His warm mouth was on your chest, tongue tracing along the base, gentle kisses laid absentmindedly. A low sound escaped your lips, your bound hands settling behind his head to brush his light hair. He continued his loving caresses, hands on your thighs to push them apart and drape across his own, his hard cock now exposed and pressing to your skin. The sensation rolled over your nerves, moaning to just the thought of that man finally inside you and creating that indescribable pleasure.

Thoughtlessly, you moaned his name, neck stretching to the side as he traveled higher. Russia reached that vein he marked earlier, tongue sweeping his bottom lip to display how famished he really was. He didn’t waste a second, fangs lengthening, and sinking into your skin with a force that exploded like a bomb. At the same time, he surged forward, the intensity of that metaphorically bomb exploding like a _thousands_ bombs.

A moan erupted from your throat, body stunned as volts of electric pleasure shocked and blasted through it. Ivan moaned, himself, surrounded by your scalding tightness and sweet blood swimming through him. He drank greedily, yet slowly, cherishing each drop that cascaded over his taste buds. He pushed the rest of his length steadily till the hilt, liking how, _always_ , your back arched when he entered. Your head fell to the side, your mouth open to release your moans as he began a tantalizing pace.

Seeing you moan from his fingers, made him hard and needy. His hunger was the same, watching the blood beneath your skin getting hotter and moving faster. He wanted to be buried in your throat to taste it, to be the one to make you cry out while he was fucking you. And now he was, buried inside you to the brim, enjoying the feel of your walls holding onto his cock. His strokes were strong, leaving you breathless with every thrust he made. His hands were planted firmly by your sides, giving him the ability to throw his hips in and out at such a speed that only a monster of the night could own.

A weak moan touched his ears and that reminded him to portion out his meals. Afterall, blood like yours was infrequent and rare, he definitely wouldn’t want to run out, especially since this was the taste he prefered the most. He pulled his mouth away, tongue rolling over his bottom lip to capture the extra as he sat up to gaze down at your panting face. Your lips were alittle swollen, blush a bright shade of pink that ran across your cheeks. He wanted to see your eyes. Ivan delicately took off the blindfold, a shiver vibrating through him from how uncertain, wet, and dazed they looked.

You blinked your {e/c} orbs to regain your vision, mind still clouded with lust and the pleasure he was delivering. But seeing this handsome man in the dim light was enjoyable, only adding to the sensations. When an expression of adoration dawned your features, he smiled, taking your hand and kissing the digits one at a time. The action was so loving. “Iv~an~,” you moaned, the pit of your stomach swelling tightly; your limit was fast approaching, “Please~ah~ah~no more~ah~.”

“What did I say about all these requests?” he teased, eyes closing momentarily from the pleasure smuggling his dick. He sighed deeply before continuing, “Hold on, sunflower, there’s one more thing I want to do.” His words seeped into your ears, but didn’t process, head turned away to moan freely; you didn’t see the next object he pulled from his little bag of tricks.

Instantly your body jumped, a pained noise escaping you, something hot burning on your breasts; it felt slippery as it landed on your skin. A few splotches decorated your chest, before a few more dripped onto your slender midsection. The hot liquid was unexpected, each spot making your spine curve like a bow and causing your body to react by winding tighter. You felt it again, arching to the pain, sizzling where it landed. You relished as it cooled, hearing Russia chuckle. His warm breath gingerly fell over your stomach as he kissed the spot next to the burn, “Is it too hot?”

You nodded back, secretly liking _though_ how it burned and left a ripple effect behind. You made a mental note to tell him of it later. The pleasure in your core was becoming painful, your walls beginning to clamp down on him harder, pulling him deeper into your heat; you honestly couldn’t handle much more. Grabbing onto his toned forearm with shaky fingers, you captured his attention, “Please Master~ Make me cum~.”

Such a desperate plea and matching expression drove him to edge. He put down the candle, forgetting about it instantly, and grabbed onto your thighs, leaning back and surging his hips forward to meet yours. Your body pulsed, your back arching to the intensity riding your spine and taking control of your lower half. You spilled seconds later, his name echoing around the room, “Ivan!”

The Russian followed soon after, his thrusting beginning to slow as his essence was milked from his length, coating your insides. You laid still as the warmth spread, aftershocks stealing whatever breath you had left after that amazing orgasm. You honestly had a feeling you would never move; your body felt so weak and the ground felt so nice and sturdy, you could lay there forever.

Ivan groaned as his release came to an end, hips slowly circling to make sure every last drop was pumped out. His strength was barely affected, though, mind already set on starting a round two before the sun peaked its first rays. It wasn’t over just because the activity came to an end, he had other things in mind he wanted to do. But he had to be considerate of your human form.

Ivan got to his feet then, fixing his attire, and thinking the best course of action would be to retire for the morning. He smiled down at you; he underestimated the strength you had and was very proud you could endure all from this mini session. To him that was barely a warm-up, but gradually you would be able to handle more intense situations he was going to take _so much_ pleasure putting you in.

He removed the rope and scooped you up into his arms, your head snuggling into his solid chest automatically as he headed for the door. You felt completely burnout from his rough play, thinking how sore and burned you would be tomorrow; performing your normal duties was going to be a mission. Being tied up was actually a thrill despite the ache and potential marks coming from your wrists. And the whipping wasn’t so bad, something you’d be willing to try again. It was the blindfold and candle wax that were a surprising factor, but not necessarily unpleasant. You knew it was a crazy idea from the start, but it was enjoyable. “Thank you Master for granting my request,” you voiced, making sure your appreciation was declared.

Ivan gave a sweet innocent smile, giving a squeeze to note the setting didn’t need to be so formal anymore, “Anything for you. I enjoyed it as well. Keep in mind {Name}, that was barely a warm up.”

“A warm up?” you questioned, the thought making your whole body quake. He felt your body jolt too, his smile growing bigger, “Of course. I have many more ideas and I only keep getting more.” That didn’t sound good. That didn’t sound good at all. It was very dangerous when Ivan got creative, but who were you to protest? If this man wished it, that was how it was going to be. He invented this game, nobody was better at it then he was.

So with no struggle, you rested back into his arms, letting exhaustion swamp you. The servant going to bed before the Master was without a doubt a punishable act, but Russia gave his permission, seeing how spent and tired you were becoming. And his warmth was so comforting, making sleep seduce you further. But before you did let it consume, you spoke, “I almost forgot to tell you, Merry Christmas Ivan.”

The vampire smiled, leaning down and capturing your lips in a kiss, “С Рождеством , мой подсолнечника.”

**_*~*~*~*~*Extended Ending*~*~*~*~*_ **

Russia made his way to your room, settling your sleeping form into your bed, beneath the sheets, tucked in tight. The marks on your back were already defined, a few lashes redder than the others. He would have loved to stay longer and admired them further, but the sun was reaching threatening levels of exposure, so it was best he headed to sleep himself.

He closed the door quietly and made sure to turn off any other lights remaining in the house before going to the basement and traveling further underground to his chambers. The path was pitch black like that of a raven’s feathers, but with his ability to see in the dark, he easily walked down the stone steps, diving deeper and deeper into the ground. His door was marked with two flames that burned eternally and soon he was reaching for the handle, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

The setup wasn’t fancy or anything, in fact most of his belongings stayed above ground so he could relax in their company when he was awake. Stone and concrete outlined the room and held the structure, matching pillars lining up that created a walkway to his coffin. It was made of the finest wood of course, built to his shape and furnished with a beautiful crimson red inside that was soft as sheep’s cotton. It resided on a large circular rock,  with a few steps off to the side so it could be reached. Since he left his clothes in the tool room, there wasn’t much to change except his gloves that he lazily just threw on a dresser.

As he walked to his coffin, he could feel his energy deplete; that meant the sun was beginning to show its first rays. He definitely needed to get bed now. The vampire lifted the lid only to be met by a medium sized present box wrapped in white with a sapphire ribbon. It was astonishing honestly, his purple eyes staring at the box before seeing the the attached note and reading it:

_“Merry Christmas Ivan. It’s not much but I hope you like it. Thank you for these past amazing years. Love {Name}.”_

If his dead heart could skip a beat, it would. He was warmed by the gesture and didn’t hesitate to open the gift, that warmth only spreading to his cold heart. It was a stunning light rose colored scarf. It was soft underneath his fingers, the material fuzzy and intended to keep him warm during the cold days his country brought. He rubbed it along his cheek, admiring the material more and loving how it felt.

The vampire didn’t bother to put it away, instead he removed the box and climbed into his coffin with the scarf, wrapping it around his neck and burying his face into the texture. Partaking in this human tradition this year, wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocabulary:  
> “Ты выглядишь так совершенны” - “You look so perfect.”  
> “С Рождеством , мой подсолнечника” –“ Merry Christmas, my sunflower.”


End file.
